


The Hither Shore

by Fadesintothewest



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadesintothewest/pseuds/Fadesintothewest
Summary: Glorfindel and Ecthelion ponder what it means to be parting once more as they leave with Turgon to Nevrast.Glorfindel longs for Ecthelion in innocent days.





	The Hither Shore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hennethgalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hennethgalad/gifts).



> Story request:
> 
> Rating up to = NC-17  
> Requested pairing = any Silmarillion elves, (male)  
> Story elements = Silmarillion. seduction.  
> Do NOT include = fluff, rape, incest, AU. blood. s&m

First Age. Endórë. Exile.

It was cold. The season a reflection of the quietness that had descended on Fingolfin's camp by the lake. Turgon's people had been preparing their departure to their new city Vinyamar in the region named Nevrast by the Sindar.

"The hither shore," Glorfindel spoke, his voice like song and prayer, so the Second Born would say of the voices of the Eldar. This name Glorfindel would hear spoken in another age and another lifetime, but that part of his story had not yet come to be. Though their presence in Endórë set off a chain of events that would forevermore change the course of history, the memory of elves would eventually fade.

"Strange," Ecthelion replied, his dark hair carried on the breezes coming off of Lake Mithrim. His bright, strange eyes looked upon the surface of the lake, reflecting the light of the cold, winter sun. "It is as if I can see a future so far from me." Ecthelion paused and turned to look at Glorfindel. "You are holding a picture of me and there is such a look of sadness upon your face. You are so distant from me."

Glorfindel spoke softly, his hands tucked in his jacket. "And yet I am here."

Ecthelion laughed. And it sounded like bells, chiming from afar in the wind, or so it sounded to Glorfindel. Perhaps he too was partially in that place Ecthelion could see in the beyond. Ecthelion's visions were not to be trifled with.

They had been young once, on the other side of that border. In Aman they had discovered shared passions and interests until one day they discovered more hidden things. Things that they believed to be dangerous. They knew better now, but in those young days, on the other side, they discovered love. But that had been a long before and now they were forsaken: exiles, but not lost.

)()()()(

It was the noontide of Valinor. The Light of the Two Trees was luminous, golden and silver. On this cool silver evening of Telperion, two elves resplendent in their youth and innocence lay stretched out on a verdant lawn, surrounded by an abundance of wild flowers. Around them large evergreens extended out to encircle them in privacy.

Ecthelion's arms were extended, eyes closed, his senses also stretched out to feel and explore his surroundings. Glorfindel was propped on his arm, observing the older elf.

"You aren't that much older than me," Glorfindel remarked.

Ecthelion opened one eye. "Why does my age matter to you? Seems like such a trivial thing to worry about." He closed his eyes once more, but a ghost of a smile appeared on his face. His hair was spread around him like a crown, black and silky: the epitome of Noldorin beauty.

Glorfindel had to stifle the longing sigh that threatened to escape. Instead he chose to bite his lip while his eyes passed over the beautiful from beside him. Ecthelion was more than beautiful to him. A warmth crept up into Glorfindel's cheeks and elsewhere. At times he cursed what many named an unnatural desire, but how could he feel otherwise? Ecthelion was kind, funny, thoughtful and handsome beyond what should be allowed.

Glorfindel groaned with frustration. He allowed himself to fall completely into the embrace of the lush grasses and instead focused his eyes on the skies above. He could not bear one more moment of laying eyes on Ecthelion. He would burst from within if he did, so great was his desire.

"What is it?" Ecthelion asked turning to look at Glorfindel who was taking in meditative breaths, his eyes locked on the skies above. Ecthelion had an idea of what moved Glorfindel so, knew he elicited such emotion from the younger elf, but he said nothing, not yet.

Glorfindel threw his arm across his eyes, as if shielding himself from the spell that was Ecthelion. "It's is nothing," Glorfindel mumbled, answering his friend.

If Glorfindel would have been watching Ecthelion, he would have seen the wicked smile that graced his handsome face. Reaching out to play with Glorfindel's golden hair, Ecthelion inquired not quite innocently, "Will you be at the ball tomorrow?"

Glorfindel struggled to compose himself, pulling his arm away, daring to look up at Ecthelion who had inched closer to him and had a look that Glorfindel perceived to be pity. "Yes, I'll be there," Glorfindel managed to answer.

Ecthelion sprang up. "Wonderful!" Extending his hand out to Glorfindel, Ecthelion prodded, "walk me home?"

Glorfindel shook his head, reaching out to Ecthelion's extended hand. Ecthelion pulled him up with such force that Glorfindel clumsily fell into his embrace. "Careful, Laurefindel," Ecthelion warned, his voice teasing the younger, blushing elf.

Glorfindel's words stumbled out, "I'm sorry, I , I didn't…"

Ecthelion playfully pushed him away, laughing. "You are endearing," he replied.

Glorfindel ran his fingers through his hair, arranging it once more. He did not reply. He felt like a petulant child. He wanted to be more than just endearing to Ecthelion.

Ecthelion walked ahead towards the noble quarter of Tirion where they both lived. "Coming?" he stopped to ask, looking back at Glorfindel who stood stuck to where he was looking despondent.

"Yes," Glorfindel managed, making his foot move under him. "I'll follow," he added.

Ecthelion paused. He was suddenly chilled. Something in Glorfindel's words weighed on him, but he shook it off and together they walked back in silent companionship.

*-*-*-*-*

It was the night of the dance at the palace upon Túna. The White Tree Galathilion was glittering with candle light. Everyone was in their finest: delicate spun silks, luxurious velvets, finely embroidered linens, and the most exquisite laces. The resplendence of the silver night was intoxicating,

Glorfindel moved anxiously through the crowd hoping he could spy Ecthelion, but there were so many bodies, too many people in his way. He spotted a stairway ahead. From there he would have a better view of the crowd. Surely Ecthelion would stand out amidst the fray, but Glorfindel was disappointed. From high on the stairs all he could see was black hair, shining with jewels and the clothing, brilliant, catching the light of the Fëanorian lamps strewn across the Great Hall.

Ecthelion saw him across the Great Hall that was filled with dancing elves. He looked as if some spirit-being had come to life. His golden hair spun from the light of Laurelin herself, woven with flowers and jewels, was magnificent, framing his striking face. His heart threatened to leap out his chest.

Carefully he wove in and out of the dancing bodies towards the stairs that Glorfindel stood on looking dejected. But when Ecthelion reached him, he was not alone. There with him was Maedhros, Fëanor's eldest, also a sight to behold and intimidating as hell.

"Ektelion," Maedhros greeted Ecthelion. "I had not seen you in some time!"

"My lord, Nelyafinwë" Ecthelion greeted the older elf.

"Such courtesy," Maedhros teased. "Are we not friends?" Maedrhos was a relentless tease and he wielded it with much aplomb, knowing how he made people feel. Ecthelion smiled, allowing himself to blush. "It has been too long Maitimo," Ecthelion replied. "How were your travels?"

"As expected," Maedhros answered, his eyes gleaming with mirth. Looking towards his gaggle of brothers, some that were arguing, Maedhros sighed. "I am happy to be back." Turning his attention back to Ecthelion, he noticed he was preoccupied with his younger cousin. "What has preoccupied your time." Maedhros asked, pretending innocence, and sparing a look at Glorfindel who was wilting away with jealousy watching the exchange between Maedhros and Ecthelion. Glorfindel wore his emotions openly.

Ecthelion blushed deeper and stole a look in Glorfindel's direction who looked miserable. This caused Ecthelion to laugh with some pity. "I've spent it in the company of my dearest friend, of course!" he answered enthusiastically, hoping to cheer up his friend.

Glorfindel looked between the two elves. Of course these two would be a better match. His cousin was after all older, smarter, taller, and more beautiful, so Glorfindel reasoned. But who was he kidding? Maedhros did not have such wretched inclinations as he did! If either of them discovered his twisted thoughts they would surely abandon him.

Maedhros exchanged looks with Ecthelion. "Help my dearest cousin, friend. He suffers too much," Maedhros instructed, trying not to give away his amusement. Glorfindel was so clearly besotted with Ecthelion. The least Maedhros could do was help things along.

Kissing Glorfindel on the brow and looking purposefully at Ecthelion, Maedhros took his leave. "I go to find Findekáno."

"Give him my regards, Nelyo," Glorfindel responded.

The two watched Maedhros descend the stairs and walk into the crowd that seemed to part before him.

Glorfindel looked at Ecthelion. "He's certainly a sight to behold," Glorfindel admitted, imagining that even if Ecthelion liked males, his eyes would be surely set on someone like Maedhros.

Ecthelion turned to look at Glorfindel, noting his despondency as he stared after Maedhros. Speaking more earnestly he added, "Just like you."

Glorfindel's mouth fell open. Sputtering, he replied, "Maitimo is unmatched."

"Says who?" Ecthelion countered.

"Everyone." Glorfindel answered, shrugging his shoulders.

Ecthelion took him by the shoulders and pushed him up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Glorfindel asked, surprised at the stern hand that pushed him up the stairs.

"Showing you it's not true," Ecthelion replied, a smirk on his handsome face.

"Showing me?" Glorfindel squawked as they reached the top of the stairs that lead to a balcony above the Great Hall. It was shrouded in darkness.

Ecthelion pushed Glorfindel up against a wall, his bright intense eyes piercing the shadows. "You," Ecthelion spoke more seriously, "are the most beautiful being I have ever set my eyes on."

Glorfindel's world spun around him. He would have fallen but for Ecthelion's strong arms that held him up.

"Does this not please you?" Ecthelion inquired, "Did I read you wrong?"

Glorfindel caught his breath, answering, "Yes"

Ecthelion backed away, his eyes wide in surprise.

"I meant no," Glorfindel hurriedly corrected, "Yes, it pleases me and no, you read me right," Glorfindel tumbled with his words and thoughts as seemed to be his custom.

Ecthelion smiled. "Can I kiss you?" he asked, gently leading Glorfindel back against the wall.

"Yes," Glorfindel whispered, the floor spinning once more. Ecthelion leaned closer. Glorfindel could feel his warm breath against his cheeks. It was absolutely dizzying!

"I'm going to kiss you now," Ecthelion whispered and not waiting for a response he pressed his lips upon Glorfindel's. They were soft, enticing, and searching. Slowly, carefully, Ecthelion explored Glorfindel's lips, pausing, allowing Glorfindel to search him. Their kiss became more passionate, fevered, the realization dawning on both that their deepest desires were being realized.

Ecthelion's hand wandered down to Glorfindel's crotch until he found him hard beneath his trousers. "Loosen your trousers," he commanded. Glorfindel eagerly complied.

Ecthelion grabbed his cock, sending shockwaves through his body. "Oh," Glorfindel groaned, his body thrusting on its own into Ecthelion's hand.

"Can I touch you?" Glorfindel found the space to name his desire. Ecthelion shook his head unwilling to break away from their kiss. With his hand he undid his trousers, leading Glorfindel's tentative hand. Glorfindel felt Ecthelion's cock. It was big and hard and hot and all because of him. Glorfindel hummed with desire, letting his hand stroke Ecthelion as the other did the same.

They breathed hard into one another. Their lips parted, foreheads touching. Ecthelion begged, "Harder," willing Glorfindel to tighten his grip and stroke faster. Glorfindel tried but he had a hard time complying with Ecthelion's need, collapsing from his own impending orgasm into Ecthelion. "I am going to come," Glorfindel hissed, his grip on Ecthelion erratic.

"It's ok," Ecthelion breathed, reaching with his other hand to cover Glorfindel's hand on his own cock. Glorfindel came hard, crying out into Ecthelion's neck while Ecthelion stroked himself harder and harder, feeling Glorfindels' hand upon his cock until he too came. Ecthelion tore himself away from Glorfindel. "I'm afraid we've made a mess."

Glorfindel blushed, embarrassed.

"No," Ecthelion whispered, catching Glorfindel's face. "Do not be ashamed, not of this."

Glorfindel smiled. He would not be ashamed.

)()()()(

Glorfindel crouched down his fingers tracing the pebbles beneath them until he found one that fit just so in his fingers. From this position he flung the rock towards the lake, watching it skip across the water, traveling to whatever destination the ripple and currents of the water would sink it to.

Ecthelion squinted his eyes to track the progress.

Glorfindel stood. "I feel like my life is like that rock, skipping across the water. Where it will end, I do not know."

Ecthelion shook his head in understanding. Their departure from Fingolfin was not easy. Ecthelion did not want to go, but he would not leave Glorfindel's side and Glorfindel would never leave Turgon's.

"I am glad it was a picture of you I will looking upon, wherever that place may be you saw me." Glorfindel offered, speaking of Ecthelion's vision.

"It does not warm me," Ecthelion countered. "The way you looked upon it, could only mean one thing."

"And what is that?"

This time Ecthelion put his hand upon Glorfindel's shoulder. "That we are parted."

Glorfindel put his hand over Ecthelion's. With his other he touched his cheek. It was warm to the touch.

"Whatever place, whatever time," Glorfindel replied, his voice filled with the soldier's emotion, "I will always love you."

Ecthelion sighed into Glorfindel's touch. His eyes wide with wonderment and love, he pressed him for more assurances. "Even in places beyond us?" Even here on this side, Ecthelion could find space to allow himself to part for a moment from the hardened soldier he had become, the well-worn traveler that had dared cross the Grinding Ice and survived.

Glorfindel brought Ecthelion's face to his. "Even beyond," Glorfindel's voice trailed off, quieted by the soft lips of his lover. The looming departure weighed heavily on them. On all of Fingolfin's host. It was bitter and though for some it proved something to look forward to, it meant another parting, exile upon exile. And so they sought a little reprieve from that, bringing their lips, their bodies together, to be one as much as such carnal acts allowed, without shame.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
